


A Present From Santa

by saeruchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeruchi/pseuds/saeruchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao bisa melihat sosok Akashi berdiri didepan Midorima, memakai pakaian santa lengkap dengan topi merahnya. Kedua tangan Midorima terangkat untuk membenahi topi itu agar tidak terjatuh. Takao hanya terdiam melihat keduanya saling berinteraksi, memandangi senyuman di bibir mereka membuatnya merasa aneh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present From Santa

Semua tahu kalau Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang penuh dengan ambisi. Tidak hanya pada bidang akademik maupun non akademik seperti ekstrakurikuler bola basket yang ia tekuni hingga berhasil menjadi nomor 1. Tetapi pada hal percintaan pun ternyata ia tak kalah ambisius. Kalau tak percaya silahkan tanyakan langsung pada Midorima Shintarou—seme-nya.

“Sebenarnya sejak kapan kalian jadian?”

Suatu hari Takao pernah menanyakan hal itu seusai latihan basket. Agak risih saat melihat Midorima yang lebih memilih langsung mengecek ponselnya daripada meraih botol air mineral. Para senpai yang sedang duduk dan rebahan di lantai pun ikutan nimbrung memperhatikan percakapan keduanya.

“Entahlah,” tatapan Midorima sama sekali tak teralihkan dari layar ponselnya. “Sejak dia kembali menjadi Akashi yang kukenal, mungkin?”

Takao tak mengerti bagaimana wujud ‘Akashi yang dikenal oleh Midorima’, tapi dimata Takao, Akashi saat SMP maupun SMA sama sekali tak ada bedanya.

“Setelah kembali menjadi dirinya, dia datang padaku dan langsung menciumku.”

Salah seorang senpai mendadak tersedak air dan terbatuk-batuk dibelakang mereka. Kini terjawab sudah pertanyaan waktu itu mengapa saat pulang dari pertandingan bibir Midorima terlihat seperti habis digigit singa.

“O-okay, uh aku turut prihatin pada nasibmu Shin-chan. Tapi sebagai seme seharusnya kau lebih agresif daripada dia kan?”

Midorima hanya memicingkan mata seraya menutup ponselnya. “Jangan khawatir Takao, selalu ada saat dimana dia menjadi sangat pasrah padaku.” Takao tidak ingin tahu apa maksud ucapan itu, cukup mengetahui Midorima bisa menaklukkan hati sang emperor saja Takao merasa puas.

Butiran salju mulai berjatuhan dari langit, latihan basket untuk hari ini pun selesai. Midorima bergegas memasukkan barangnya ke dalam tas dan ia segera melesat keluar gedung setelah berpamitan pada anggota lainnya. Takao melihat handuk kecil Midorima yang tertinggal, ia berlari menyusul pria itu keluar, tapi langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok lain berada didepan orang yang ia cari.

“Bagaimana penampilanku?” terdengar suara tawa yang lembut disusul dengan suara batuk Midorima yang terlihat gugup.

“Kau serius memakainya?”

Takao bisa melihat sosok Akashi berdiri didepan Midorima, memakai pakaian santa lengkap dengan topi merahnya. Kedua tangan Midorima terangkat untuk membenahi topi itu agar tidak terjatuh. Takao hanya terdiam melihat keduanya saling berinteraksi, memandangi senyuman di bibir mereka membuatnya merasa aneh.

“Midorima sekarang giliranmu yang harus memakai kostum, setidaknya pakai bando rusa ini.” Akashi cukup menarik lengan Midorima agar cowok jangkung itu membungkuk, dengan sekali gerakan bando itu terpasang manis di kepala hijaunya.

“Kau tahu kan rusa itu kendaraannya santa? Oleh sebab itu kau harus menggendongku pulang.” Baru kali ini Takao mendengar suara manja Akashi, dan hal itu sedikit membuatnya merinding. Lagipula sejak kapan emperor sadis itu menjadi imut, dan inikah yang dimaksud Midorima sebagai sosok Akashi yang ia kenal?

“Daripada ke rumahmu, lebih baik aku membawamu pulang kerumahku.”

“Hmm, baguslah aku tak perlu basa-basi mampir kerumahmu, ayo cepat berangkat.” Akashi mengangkat kedua tangannya, pose siap digendong. Midorima hanya memutar bola matanya. Menggendong Akashi adalah hal yang sering ia lakukan, tapi tentu saja Akashi tidak benar-benar menyuruh Midorima berjalan kaki dan menggendongnya hingga sampai tujuan.

“Kau bawa mobil rupanya, tapi mana supirmu?” Midorima mencari sosok berjas hitam yang biasa ia temui, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat didekat mobil.

“Kau ini bicara apa Midorima, tentu saja supirnya adalah kau.”

Midorima menepuk dahi Akashi pelan membuat topi merahnya melorot. “Baiklah santa kecilku, kuharap kau membawa kado yang kuinginkan.” Midorima menggendong Akashi dan berjalan menuju mobil, sebelum ia sempat menaruh cowok itu di kursi depan, Akashi berbisik pelan.

“Kau sedang membawa kado itu, bodoh.”

Uh oh.

Takao segera membalikkan badan saat bibir keduanya saling mendekat.

Ia kembali ke dalam gedung, melipat handuk Midorima dan menaruhnya didalam loker.

"Pada akhirnya sampai musim berganti pun, kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

.

end

.

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih sudah mau baca :"))


End file.
